The present invention relates to a tire chain having a tread portion that interconnects an inner portion and an outer portion, with at least one of these portions being provided with a closure that has two closure members, namely a first closure member and a second cooperating closure member.
With known tire chains of this general type, the closure, which is disposed on the inside, generally comprises a hook element into which a chain link is hooked. So that the hooked chain link cannot accidentally slide out of the hook element, it is necessary to take special safety precautions; this makes the manufacture of the tire chain more expensive, and increases the structural outlay. In addition, such a closure is complicated and difficult to manipulate.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to improve a closure for a tire chain of the aforementioned general type in such a way that, with a structurally straight forward configuration, the closure can be easily closed and released; however, when the closure is closed, the closure members must be held together absolutely reliably without the requirement for additional safety or retaining elements.